Sonic Heroes: The Hedgehog Promise
by chrisATD1
Summary: Is there gonna be a wedding between Amy and Sonic or will Eggman get in the way, again. References from Sonic Heroes the video game. Chapter 4 is up. All new readers welcome.
1. Team Sonic vs Team Rose

**AN: **Hello readers. You might remember me from stories like The Art of Spring Forward for Skunk Fu! I decided to take a break from that story for a while and start a new one. I got the idea for this story from playing Sonic Heroes for my Gamecube. Yeah, I still play on a Gamecube. Big whoop, wanna fight about it. I'm only playing it because my 360 broke down, so until then I only have my Cube, PS2, DS, and PSP. Anyway, enough about my problems lets get on with the story.

Chapter 1-Team Sonic vs. Team Rose

Team Sonic arrive at the city limits of Grand Metropolis. Unbeknownst to them another team led by a hedgehog, was right in front of them.

"Gotcha, my darling Sonic," said Amy.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, this time there's no way outta marrying me."

"Amy, knock it off there's no time to play."

"Sonic, give up, this time your mine."

"(Sigh) Fine Amy I'll marry you."

"You will? Yes, finally!"

"But, first you, Big, and Cream have to beat Knuckles, Tails, and me."

"Alright Team Rose. Let's beat these guys."

"Alright Amy," said Cream

"This will be fun," said Big

"Oh, you got that right big boy," said Knuckles.

"Let's do this fast so we can get to Eggman," said Tails.

"Fast is my middle name," said Sonic as both teams got ready for this battle to decide Sonic's fate.

AN: And that ends the first chapter. Just wanted to start it off alright, so there you go. And for those of you who have read my Skunk Fu! story (or should I say Cartoonfanatic) if you're reading this, I haven't forgotten about it. It's just that school is getting in the way of my writing and my ideas aren't coming like they used to. So you can expect the next update to be near Thanksgiving. I promise.

Cream: He's got his fingers behind his back.

Me: Shut up!

Amy: Hey don't tell her to shut up!

Me: Oh yeah. What are you gonna do about it.

Amy: This! (Takes out Piko piko hammer and hits me unconscious.)

Sonic: :-0 Review, while Chris goes to the hospital.


	2. The Promise

AN: OK here is my second chapter. Hope you enjoy it, like I'm enjoying these aspirins for my headache.

Chapter 2: The Promise

Both teams got ready to battle. They charged towards each other, led by their speedy captains. When they collided they created a big cloud of electricity, which filled the air around them.

First Sonic used Blue tornado attack on Amy sending her high up in the air.

"Whoa! Sonic!," Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!," Sonic laughed

"Oh, so you think that's funny. Let's see how you like this."

Amy floated back down using her tornado hammer attack. While doing this she smacks Sonic on the head with her hammer while he wasn't looking making him dazed and discombobulated, thus causing him to fall off the elevated platform.

"Whoa!!!!!," yelled Sonic.

"HA! HA!" Amy laughed, mocking Sonic.

Meanwhile, Big and Knuckles were duking it out. Well, mostly Knuckles. Big was just absorbing these blows with his massive stomach.

"(giggles) That tickles," Big said as he laughed.

"That tickles huh?," Knuckles said getting annoyed, "Let's see if this tickles."

Knuckles backs up and tries to give Big his drill claw attack, but Big falls back still feeling the tickles Knuckles gave him. This made Knuckles fly right over him and miss him completely. Also the momentum caused Knuckles to be sent flying to the edge of the platform. He was able to hold on the ledge, but he couldn't climb back up. Big walked over to the edge and tried to help him.

"Here, let me help you," Big said as he stuck out his giant hand to help Knuckles.

Knuckles was able to grab his hand, but as soon as he did Big sneezed on his face.

"AWWW!!! EWWW!!! Cat germs!" He frantically wiped his face, but in doing so he let go of both the ledge and Big's hand.

"You'll pay for this, Big!!!" Knuckles yelled as he fell.

"How much? 'Cause I only have a penny."

While this was going on, Tails and Cream were locked in combat.

"This is so wrong," Tails said. "I can't hit a girl, especially one who is so cute."

"Aww! Thank you Mr. Tails," said Cream as she blushed. "But I still have to beat you, sorry."

Before he could say anything, Cream hurled Cheese at Tails, which was enough force to push him off the edge of the platform. Cream and Cheese jumped and twirled jubilantly, but they heard his voice again.

"I think you forgot that I can fly." Cream and Cheese turned around to see Tails flying with his tails rotating at high speed. Cream then got an idea.

"Oh, Mr. Big?" Cream called.

"Yes, Cream," Big responded

"Can you do the (whispers)."

"Sure!" Tails was confused as to what they were talking about. Soon enough Cream rolled into a ball and Big brought out his rod. (AN: Stop laughing.) Big swung his fishing rod, like a bat, and hit Cream towards Tails who dodged the Fire Combination attack.

"Ha! You missed Big."

"Big never misses, Tails," Amy said. Tails was about to respond to Amy's comment until Cream came back and hit Tails' tails. This caused Tails to stall and fall.

"AIEEEE!!!," Tails yelled as he fell down in the abyss.

"Wow! That is a deep abyss," Amy said.

Team Rose cheered as they won the battle.

Soon enough, Team Sonic returned to the top of the platform.

"Well Sonic, I'm waiting."

"(sigh) Ok. Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Would you marr-," before he could finish, Tails interrupted.

"Sonic, we only have 24 hours until Eggman invents his Ultimate Weapon."

"Oh shoot! We gotta get going."

"But, Sonic what about your proposal?"

"I know. You guys can come with us to get to Eggman so we can beat him and find Chocola and Froggy, ok.

"Ok!," Big and Cream said together.

"But, when are you gonna propose to me?," Amy said all teary-eyed.

"I'll propose after we beat Eggman and find Froggy and Chocola, ok?"

"Promise?"

"I solemnly promise," Sonic said as he gave her his famous smirk.

AN: A'ight, I hope this chapter satisfied you readers. Once again read & review. I always want your criticism, good or bad. Ok, peace till next time.


	3. Casino Park: Part A

AN: OK, I'm sorry about my less-than-exciting-and-actiony fight scene from the last chapter, but I was just trying to make it funny. I mean this story is a comedic romance fan fic, right? Whew! Now that I got that out of my system, let's start this chapter.

Chapter 3: Casino Park: Part A

After Sonic's promise to Amy, (_see last chapter_) both teams headed for Casino Park to continue their journeys to find the evil Dr. Eggman. We see both team members walking next to their counterparts.

Amy: Sonic, who do you think should be our minister for the wedding?

Sonic: Maybe we can force Eggman to be the minister after we kick his can. (_Laughs_)

Amy: I'm being serious. (_Quietly_) I was thinking you could get Knuckles to do it.

Sonic: (_Long, exaggerated sigh_)

Tails and Cream are talking to each other.

Cream: I wonder if she's gonna make us the flower girl and ring bearer.

Tails: Hmm. I was thinking Sonic would make me the Best Man and Amy would make you the Bride's Maid.

Cream: We're probably too young.

Tails: Are they too young to be married?

Both: (_Laugh_)

Knuckles and Big are walking together, but ignoring each other. Knuckles turns his head in Big's direction and Big turns to Knuckles. He quickly turns away, closes his eyes and crosses his arms in a pout, Big does the same. Knuckles opens his eyes and sees Big copying him. Knuckles then raises his eyebrow and walks faster, Big does the same.

Knuckles: Stop copying me!

Big: Stop copying me!

Everyone else hears this and starts chuckling.

Knuckles: Stop laughing at me!

Big: Stop laughing at me!

Soon everyone is laughing out loud.

Sonic: Still want him to be the minister?

Amy: Maybe you're right. We'll plan later.

Soon enough they spot some Eggman robots.

Sonic: Alright guys… (_Gets stared at by Amy and Cream, Sonic sweat drops_) and girls, lets GO!

AN: And… Cut. Perfect if I do say so myself. OK Here is how I plan to do this story. Every level will have three chapters, beginning, middle, and end. The beginning of the levels will be similar to this chapter. The middle will be the teams going through the level fighting the enemies. The end of the level is TBA (To be announced, for those who don't know). Alright, so see you next chapter. Oh! And don't forget to review. Oh! And for those of you who are reading my other story, it will be updated, eventually. Ok, hasta luego. (Yes I know Spanish.)


	4. Casino Park: Part B

AN: For those of you who are regular readers of this story, I'm sorry for the late updates. It's just that school has me tied up all of the time which doesn't give enough time to think up more chapters. I'm hoping to get a lot of chapters in during Christmas break, so prey with me that I don't have some ridiculously long project to do over the vacation. On another note, my birthday passed on Friday, December 12th. A'ight, on with the chapter.

Chapter 4: Casino Park: Part B

Sonic and Amy's teams run towards the robots and simultaneously unleash homing attacks on both of the Eggman shaped robots, thus destroying them.

Knuckles: That was too easy.

Sonic: Way too easy, something tells me this is gonna get a lot harder.

With that, both teams run past the remains of the robots to an elevated platform. Both teams jump on top of it and notice a cannon to the left. The team leaders jump into the cannon, followed by the rest of the teams.

Tails: It's kinda cramped in here.

Knuckles: Yeah, especially with Big's humongous…

Before Knuckles could finish his statement the cannon shot out all six team members onto a giant pinball table. Sonic was first followed by Amy, (_naturally_) then Tails, Cream (_with cheese, of course_), then Knuckles and Big. All six were bounced around the table until Sonic managed to roll himself up to the top an over a ledge which lead to a floor with more Eggman's robots. After Sonic got off the table the other five followed. There were two pink robot followed by 10 rings and a green robot armed with a laser gun. Sonic and Amy easily destroyed the pink robots. Then they got the rings and destroyed the green robot. Then they saw four green balls with stars on them. Sonic and Amy used homing attack on the green balls which bounced them way above them so they could do it again on the next ball. Once they bounced off the last ball the teams landed on another elevated platform. Then Sonic touched a switch that made more rings appear, only this time they were in a line that stretched from that platform to another. Sonic told everyone to hold each others hand. Amy blushed as she held Sonic's hand, Cream blushed as she held Tails' hand and Big was in pain as he held Knuckles' hand. This made Big yell out in pain which made Knuckles say, "Oh, shut it you big wuss." Soon they jetted up the trail of rings to the next platform. When they got there they saw a turtle looking robot with a supersonic beam gun on its shell. Realizing speed nor flying attacks would work, both leaders switched to their power members.

Knuckles: Back off, tubby. I can handle this.

Knuckles rushed toward the robot with his fists ready to punch, but before his attack reached the robot shot out a supersonic beam which knocked him down. While the robot was distracted by Knuckles, Big managed to jump over the beam and did a belly flop attack on the robot which destroyed him completely. Then a red bubble started floating down where the turtle was. Big grabbed it and leveled up. (_AN: Just so you know, I will be keeping track of their levels during each stage._) After Big leveled up, Tails noticed a pull switch to the right of the closed entrance. He flew over to it himself, since the current leader was incapacitated, and pulled it to open the door. Behind the door were six coins, a key in a cage and a red sign on the ceiling that said "power". Both teams, still being led by their power members, collected the coins and the key. Then they came to a dead end made of glass which was elevated over another pinball table.

Sonic: What now?

Tails: Hmmm! I think either Knuckles or Big has to attack the floor so we can get to the giant pinball table.

Knuckles: All right then. Time for a Fire Dunk!

Sonic and Tails nodded to each other and started rolling blue and yellow balls. They attached themselves to Knuckles fists and right after Knuckles threw them both at the glass floor, which gave way like nothing. This crash sent all six down to the top of the pinball table. They all rolled into balls and rolled all the way to the bottom of table which had a tube that sent them to another pinball table. They all rolled around until Tails managed to roll to the top and roll to a platform with a floating star on the inside of a red circle. Momentum pushed him through the star which caused him to level up. He then came to a screeching halt.

Tails: Wow! My head is spinning!

Soon enough, the other five arrived on the platform. They noticed six boxes with stars on them stacked up next a bunch a springs.

Tails: I think we should knock down those boxes before going up those springs.

Knuckles: No problem.

With that Knuckles punched with the boxes with no prejudice. Turns out the boxes were hiding an Invincibility Box. Knux punched the Box and everybody became invincible. They knew it was for a limited time (_except maybe Big_), so they hurried up the springs. The springs led them to a platform with three more robots. They defeated the first two with ease, but the last one was a turtle robot.

Sonic: Knuckles? Want another go?

Knuckles: No way! I ain't lettin' that thing blast me again.

Tails: But Knuckles, we're still invincible.

Knuckles: Oh yeah! I almost forgot. All right, I'm gonna punch that ugly thing to Kingdom Come.

Knuckles then ran towards the turtle robot with the invincibility bubble around him. The turtle released a supersonic shot from its laser gun hoping to stop him.

Knuckles: Not gonna work this time shell head.

Unfortunately, while he was saying that his bubble popped, literally. His invincibility bubble disappeared and he was hit with the supersonic shot. He was sent flying back over everybody's' heads and into the hole they sprang out of. "**I HATE TURTLES,**" Knuckles yelled as he fell down the hole.

Sonic: What a knucklehead.

Sonic then used his patented Blue Tornado Attack on the turtle to send it flying into the air. It landed a couple of seconds later upside down with it's under belly exposed. Then Sonic did a Homing Attack on the defenseless turtle to destroy it. Another bubble came from where the turtle was only this time it was blue. Sonic grabbed it and leveled up. A second later Knuckles shot up from the hole.

Tails: Oh Knuckles, right on time. We need you to help us with this shield so we can get to the next pinball table.

Knuckles: Oh, yeah? And what if I don't?

Amy (_Piko-piko hammer in hand_): Let's just say you won't have to worry about any more turtles.

Knuckles: (_nervously)_ OK, w-where's the shield.

Cream(_towards the shield_): Right up there Mr. Knuckles.

Knuckles led everybody to the shield. He was puzzled as to what to do.

Knuckles: Uh… What the heck do I do to it?

Everybody: Punch it!

Knuckles punches it nonchalantly.

Knuckles: Now (_Gets hit from behind with the shield_) WHHHHAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaatttttt?

This hit sent all of the team members to a slide that sent them to a roulette wheel. They all rolled around the wheel until they rolled into a small opening in the wheel. This whole led them to two slides that went to the same table. Some went one way, some went the other way and some fell off altogether (_namely Knuckles_). All five who made the jump rolled around on the table until Amy managed to get to the top where there was a platform that turned to the left. After the turn the platform ended. Amy and soon enough everyone else (including Knuckles) were looking at the next obstacle. Two dice that were revolving around a green ball and another die after them that was stretching up and down. Both teams change to their flying leaders. Both Cream and Tails flew to the closest die. Then Tails managed to fly to the stretchy die as it was stretching up, but Cream didn't. Her team fell to the pinball table below, while Team Sonic jumped into the slot machine to win some more coins. While Team Sonic was in the machine, Team Rose was rolling around until they were hit up and off of the table and fell onto another platform with three springs that bounced them onto a platform with three turtle robots.

Big: Oh, boy!

Cream: How are we going to beat them Amy?

Amy: I have an idea!

She thought back to when Sonic beat the other turtle robot single handedly. So she jumped high in the air and swung her hammer with such force that it flipped over all three turtles at once. Then, she gave them all her version of a Homing Attack. She destroyed all of them within 15 seconds. Then three bubbles came from where the turtles were. One was red, one was yellow and one was blue. They all grabbed their respective colors and leveled up. Right after they leveled up, Team Sonic sprang up over the edge of the platform.

Amy: Hey, what happened to you guys?

Sonic: We won 100 coins! What happened here?

Cream: Amy beat three turtles by herself!

Team Sonic: What?!?! /:-0

Amy: Yep, all by myself. Impressed Sonic?

Sonic: You kiddin'?! That's the coolest thing I've ever heard, Amy!

Amy (_Blushing_): Really!?

Sonic: Yeah.

They started getting closer to each other until…

Knuckles: Uh… lovehogs? Eggman!

Sonic & Amy: Oh… yeah! Right!

Just then, both teams noticed that there were two pull switches that were about three anthropomorphic animals high. Noticing this, the teams changed to their flying leaders. Both Cream and Tails pulled the switches at the same time. This opened a door that revealed a nasty-looking jellyfish robot. Tails used Thunder Shot on the robot to daze it. Then Knuckles gave it a powerful punch to destroy it. He managed to grab the red level-up bubble that popped out of it. Then they saw another glass dead end. Knuckles grabbed Tails and Sonic again and threw them at the glass floor so all of the team members would fall to the floor below. On that floor were two Eggman-like robots with shields, a gold turtle and another jellyfish.

Knuckles: Oh no! A gold turtle?

Knuckles threw Sonic and Tails at the two Eggman robots and destroyed them. While this was happening Cream used Thunder Shot on the jellyfish destroying it instantly. The gold turtle was flipped by Sonic and destroyed by Amy's Homing Attack. Amy and Sonic started looking in each others eyes again before they were snapped out of it by the others when they pointed at the blue bubbles and elevated platform above them. Seeing this they switched to their flying leaders, again. They flew up to through the bubbles and onto the platform and passed through another red circle with a star in the middle. This time Cream touched it and leveled up. (**If you're counting levels here they are, Sonic: 2, Amy: 2, Tails: 1, Cream: 2, Knuckles: 1, Big: 2) **There was another shield for Knuckles to punch. This shield sent them to three acceleration treadmills that sped them up the steep floor to three springs that pushed them to another platform with a cannon at the end. They all jump in and are shot out onto another pinball table. They all rolled around until they all rolled down to the bottom which dropped them on another platform with two more robots. Both switched to their power leaders. Knuckles Fire Dunked one while Big used Fire Knock on the other. At the end of this platform were three stretchy dice. These dice led to another platform. Both teams switched to their flying leaders. (**They sure do fly a lot, huh?) **They flew onto the dice to reach the other platform. Then the platform turned to the left. At the end were three springs that sprung them up to a high platform with another turtle robot. Sonic then used a Homing Attack on the turtle destroying it easily. A yellow level-up bubble popped out which Tails caught. Behind where the robot was, was a spring. All of them jumped on it which sent them up onto another pinball table. They rolled around until Knuckles was hit by the paddle and sent up and off the table falling onto another platform that had a star with a red circle. His momentum caused him to run right through it and into the wall behind it.

Knuckles: Ouch. I don't remember leveling-up to be so painful.

Soon enough everyone made their way out of the pinball table. They saw a bunch of green balls with stars on them. Seeing this, Sonic told every one to hold hands again (_Much to Big's dismay_). He used Homing Attack on the balls and sprang up to a high platform. When they landed they saw a couple of Eggman-like robots and two paths with accelerators at the ends of them. Team Sonic beat one while Team Rose beat the other. The teams then ran to the accelerators which sent them to a floor with six springs. These springs sent them to a platform with two jellyfish and a gold turtle.

Sonic: Ha! This looks like some sort of freaky robot aquarium.

Cream and Tails took care of the jellyfish by Thunder Shooting Amy and Sonic. This left the turtle to Big and Knuckles. Knuckles had an idea.

Knuckles: Yo, Tubby.

Big: Me?

Knuckles: Yeah. Hit me towards that turtle with your fishing rod.

Big did just that. Knuckles was launched at the robot with fists in front. "I'm gonna turn you into soup!" Then in a split-second, the turtle was destroyed and Knuckles leveled-up, again.

Knuckles: Yeah! Who's the echidna?!

Sonic: You are, Knux!

Knuckles: You got that right! Now let's keep going.

Tails: Wait, Knuckles!

Before Knuckles registered Tails's warning, he walked into the still closed door.

Knuckles: Ow. Hey! Where's the door?

Tails: I think there's a switch we have to pull around here, somewhere.

Knuckles: Well, where is it?

Everybody looked around until Amy saw it way above the door.

Amy (_While pointing up_): There it is!

Knuckles: How in the heck, are we supposed to get up there?

Tails & Cream: Fly!

With that Tails and Cream flew up to the switch and pulled it. Once they pulled it the door opened revealing another turtle. "I've got this one," said Sonic as he flipped and attacked the turtle destroying it. Behind the turtle's remains was another glass dead end. Knuckles used Fire Dunk to break the floor which sent them down to another pinball table. They all rolled down to the bottom and onto another pinball table. Then they rolled to the bottom of that table and onto a slide which spiraled around and dropped down on another platform with the goal star at the end. They touched it and finished the level.

Sonic: Yes, alright!

Tails: Yeah!

Knuckles: I'm never playing pinball, (**gags**) again.

Amy: Yay! We made it Cream!

Cream: We sure did, Amy!

Big: Froggy!

**AN: Ok guys, you wanted long and you got it. This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 2,500 words. Just so you know I had to play the game and look at videos on YouTube to get the level "blueprints", if you will. Ok, so give your reviews and I'll try to update again very soon.**


End file.
